


It's Just For The Weekend

by orphan_account



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Cuddling, Dorian gets a cat, Dorian is a sassbot, Fluff, Idiots in Love, John is cooperative, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rudy has to go out of town for the weekend and asks John to take Dorian to his house. Fluff and stuff ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just For The Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who read 'Decommissioned', here is a happy Dorian/John fic. I hope it makes up for all the sadness!

The moment John opened the door to his home, the human detective knew it was going to be a long weekend.

Rudy had some tech convention that was going to take him out of town for the weekend, and the small man asked John if he would keep Dorian with him for the weekend 'just for safety precautions'.

"Rudy, the bot flipped a van on it's roof, for the love of God! I think he can handle himself for two days." John snapped.

"Yes, well, the thing is John; Dorian is very valuable, and I would hate to think what would happen if someone came in while he was charging and stole him." Rudy explained, looking down at his shoes.

John raised his eyebrows, "You know Dorian can charge while conscious, so he doesn't have to worry about a prowler... You don't trust Dorian alone in your apartment, do you?" John asked, shocked when Rudy didn't reply.

"That's hurtful, Rudy." Dorian said with a pout.

"No, Dorian... It's not like that, it's just... I've never left my apartment with anyone before... Not that I think you would harm anything while I'm away... But...." Rudy mumbled pitifully before John raised his hand to silence him.

"Fine, if it'll make you stop talking, I'll take Dorian for the weekend. Do you have a portable charging station for him?"

Rudy nodded and went in search of the last one he had.

Dorian turned to John, a puzzled look on his face.

"What?" John asked.

"Since when do you want me at your house? The reason I stay here in the first place is because you refused to let me live with you."

"I'm letting you stay the weekend because I didn't want to hear Rudy's stuttering excuses. And besides, spending the weekend isn't the same as living with me." John explained, blushing slightly.

Dorian's face lit up in blue before he said, "Your heart rate indicates that you're lying, but whatever."

That is how John ended up here, setting up Dorian's portable charging station in his trophy room. Dorian went around, taking in the lay out of the room before moving to another part of the house.

"Don't break anything!" John yelled as he finished with the charging station. When a reply didn't come, John groaned before heading out to search for the DRN. When John didn't find him in the kitchen, living room, or any other room of his house, he ran outside in a panic.

He stopped abruptly as he saw Dorian crouching down in his front yard playing with a black kitten. John's heart did a flip at the smile that was on Dorian's face as the kitten slapped playfully at his hand. John shook his head and placed a scowl on his face.

"Dorian, get away from that flea bag and come inside." John snapped.

"Oh, come on John. How can you resist that face?" Dorian asked as he stood up, taking the kitten with him.

John took a step back, already feeling the effects the kitten was having on his sinuses. "I can resist that face because I know that little puff ball could kill me! You know I'm allergic to those beasts."

Dorian smirked, "Take some Benadryl, you'll be fine." Dorian retorted as he carried the kitten into John's house.

John stormed in after him. "No, no, no! You take that thing outside, or you are going back to Rudy's."

Dorian looked at John, a small smile playing about his lips, "Do you really want to explain that to Rudy?"

John cursed and left to go find his allergy medicine, while Dorian laughed and started looking through John's fridge for something for the little kitten to eat.

***

Hours later, John sat on the couch watching Dorian play with the kitten in the floor. He clenched his jaw tightly as jealousy unfurled itself low in his stomach. Jealousy? When did that happen? John shook his head and looked away from the bot and the cat.

Dorian noticed John shaking his head and asked curiously, "What's wrong, John?"

John looked back at Dorian, "Nothing."

Either Dorian's hearing program was faulty, or John sounded upset. The later seemed the most possible. "Are you sure?"

John plastered on a painfully fake smile and replied, "Other than you being in my house, I'm fine."

Dorian's face hardened as he lowered his eyes back to the kitten trying to crawl into his lap.

Sensing that he had said something wrong, John asked, "Are you okay?"

Dorian laughed dryly, "I'm a bot, of course I'm okay." 

John threw one of the throw pillows of his couch at Dorian's head. "You know I'm not gonna let that pass as an excuse."

Dorian placed the pillow aside, smiling sadly. "What do you want me to say John? Rudy doesn't trust me to stay in his home, you obviously don't want me here, am I supposed to feel good when my only friends don't even like me near their houses?"

John felt a pang in his heart at the look of sadness on Dorian's face. John slid off the couch and fell next to Dorian on the floor, mindful to stay a few feet away from the kitten.

"Look, Dee, Rudy does trust you, it's just he has always lived alone. The thought of someone else in his home while he is gone probably scares him. And it's not that I don't want you here, it's just... After Anna..." John stopped, not sure how to explain it.

A pair of arms wrapped around him and a head placed itself on his chest. It took a few moments for his brain to register that it was Dorian.

"I'm sorry she hurt you John." Dorian said, not wanting John to feel pain.

John slowly returned the embrace, smiling slightly. "It's okay." John was surprised that he meant it.

While the two embraced, the kitten began to sniff John, walking around the detective with a great amount of curiosity.

John started to sneeze at the close proximity of the kitten. Dorian chuckled and picked the kitten up to move it away from John. "I suggest you go take some more Benadryl, John."

John went to his medicine cabinet and took the pill. He smiled softly to himself. Maybe this weekend wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
